


Coming Together

by Bpottz



Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Stargate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bpottz/pseuds/Bpottz
Summary: *Repost from FF, Posted under User: DorothyDearest. Will slowly rewrite and transfer over the existing chapters and eventually add more*'When he rounded the corner he saw the two women he had been looking for. Colonel Carter was laying with her back facing him and a semi-conscious Vala draped over her.... He first checked Sam's pulse, it took a minute but he finally found the first signs of life from his superior officer... Another S/J story with pleny of whump and shippiness. Set Post Atlantis S5.





	1. Lost & Found

**A/N: Okay so I had a few requests on FF to bring this story back but I do most of my reading here now so I figured it was the perfect opportunity to rewrite and fix some errors in earlier chapters to get me back in the right headspace for this story. I plan on uploading a chapter every day or two and slowly working on new chapters at the same time. Please let me know what you all think! I'm exciting to get back into this story after so long away.**

* * *

"Arghh". Cam Mitchell rolled over and felt a sharp pain shoot down his left arm. As he looked around, he realised he was in a large cave system. He couldn't see very much in the darkness of the caves and his vision was cloudy from his fall which didn’t help. He pushed himself into a sitting position against the rock formation directly behind him waiting for his vision to return somewhat. Cam noted that where ever he was, it was cold and it smelt damp which was not a good sign when you’re lost and injured by yourself. After a couple of minutes he decided his vision had returned enough to risk a short walk to look for the two women who had hopefully fared better than he had. All he could do was hope.

Cam had been walking around the caves for about 5 minutes before he actually found anything. The first thing he spotted was one of the basic military packs that Sam had insisted on taking with them. Even though there mission was only supposed to last an hour, and they didn’t expect any problems to arise, she wanted to play it safe. Which at this point in time, he was very grateful for her earlier insight, he had to remember to thank her for it later.

As he approached the pack, he knelt down and quickly rummaged through until he found what he was looking for. He popped two Tylenol and took a quick sip of water to wash them down. Just as he was about to assess their remaining supplies, he heard a quiet groan come from a few metres away. Immediately he was on high alert, with his P-90 at the ready, he slowly made his way over to the source of the noise. When he rounded the corner he saw the two women he had been looking for.

Colonel Carter was lying with her back facing him, a small amount of blood had started to pool underneath her (never a good sign when your stranded in underground caves), she had a semi-conscious Vala draped over her. The groaning appeared to be coming from the latter, she showed only faint signs of being conscious, but they were definitely there. He crouched down next to the prone forms of the two women in front of him. Knowing that Vala was aware enough to feel pain, he first checked Sam for a pulse. It took a minute but he finally found the first signs of life from his superior officer.

After doing a quick check on Vala, he surmised it was safe enough to move her, at least as safe as it could be considering their circumstances, she didn't appear to have any serious injuries other than a bump on her head and a few scrapes and bruises. His first task would be to see if he could wake her up long enough for her to move of her own accord.

"Vala! Vala, you need to wake up." He gently shook her shoulder being careful not to disturb Sam. "Come on Vala, up and at 'em" she started to come to slowly.

"OW!" Despite her words Cam knew it was just the shock of her injuries and she wasn’t actually that badly injured, Sam seemed to have cushioned her fall somewhat.

"Hey, it's okay sleepy head, just don't move, okay?" Vala scrunched up her nose in confusion and pain. She tried to focus her eyes on Cam.

"Come on gorgeous, I'm not hurt that bad". Cam just rolled his eyes at her, knowing that she would be just fine, physically at least.

"It's not you I'm worried about. Just don't move okay, at least for a minute".

Vala furrowed her brow in confusion "Huh? What are you on ab... Oh My God! Samantha!" She started jostling around, trying to push herself up. Cam put his hands on her shoulders gently to keep her still.

"Vala stop! I need to make sure Sam is okay before you move, just stay still okay?" He slowly pulled his arms away and she nodded slowly. "Alright then let’s take a look, aye?"

He systematically started checking over her, she had a large laceration on the back of her head from where it struck the ground, her right arm was dislocated, she had a large gash starting just above her left hip and continuing diagonally across her torso, up to just below her right breast and although Cam couldn't quite tell he was fairly certain her right hip was either badly broken or dislocated, but considering the inflammation already surrounding it was getting worse, paired with her clearly shattered ankle, there is no way they would be getting out of this on their own.

"Jeez Sam, what the hell have you done to yourself, hey? You always seem to get messed up out here and expect me to patch you up. I only know basic first aid you know, nothing too fancy, but maybe I should consider it if I am going to be going on more missions with you." He gestured wildly with his hands and put a smile on his face, looking up he noticed Vala was shaking gently.

"Vala?" He couldn't keep the underlying worry out of his voice, as he stood up, he went over so he was kneeling in front of the alien woman "Hey, what's up? You okay?" She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand "Yeah it's just, I mean, look at her." She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him for reassurance.

"Is she going to die Cam?"


	2. Can't get rid of me!

Vala slowly raised her head, locking her eyes with Cam’s; both sets were moist with un-shed tears for their injured comrade. It broke his heart to see Vala like this, the normally irritating and stubborn alien woman was awkwardly strewn across a battered Sam. That would be hard for anyone to bear. How was he supposed to answer a question like that? His gaze drifted down to the Colonel underneath Vala.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Her voice was weak and hoarse with the remnants of unconsciousness but by some miracle she was awake, with her sense of humour intact none the less.

"Why, hello sleepy head" Cam didn't even try to hide the relief from his voice to see her awake again. Although very different from the situation they were in now, it was still eerily familiar to conjure up some bad memories from the last mission with Sam, where she had also been severely injured and he was left to care for her. Thankfully the rest of SG-1 had come through for their team mate once again, before it was too late.

“Hey you know as glad as I am that you are awake Samantha, don't get me wrong I am, but it is going to be a lot harder for me to get off of you now." Sam winced in pain at the mention of the task ahead knowing just how painful it would be and Vala's mention of the task just made her think about just how painful it would be for not only her, but her team mates as well. She knew all too well that sometimes the emotional pain of watching a team mate in actual physical pain could be just as bad.

"Well as much fun as I am having lying on the floor, I'm not sure we have much choice Vala. No offence but you are heavy and I have at least a couple of broken ribs which doesn’t help." Sam turned her head to look at Cam only to see he was already agreeing with her. The man, being in active duty in the Air force for many years, had undoubtedly broken a great number of ribs and therefore was sympathetic to her current situation and would know just how much pain she was actually in, especially knowing she had other injuries to contend with. If they were to get out of this, she would be in for a long, painful road to recovery. Cam could only hope that she would survive long enough to walk that road.

It took the three of them just under ten minutes to extricate Vala from Sam, while trying to minimise the amount of pain she would be subjected too. Despite their efforts, as soon as Vala was off of Colonel Carter, she slipped back into unconsciousness.

While she was out it gave Cam the chance to set up a makeshift camp for them with the limited supplies that had made their way into the caves with the three of them. In addition to a tarp and a two man tent, they had three blankets, two very limited first aid kits and roughly four days’ worth of MRE's, but they could probably stretch that if they needed too. Unfortunately, Sam definitely wouldn’t last that long. Unless she got medical treatment very soon she would die and nothing Cam or Vala did could change that.

* * *

All she could feel was the pain searing through her lower torso and the intense heat that seemed to be spreading further over her body. It was too much, she was being pulled further into the darkness and quite frankly she didn't have the energy to fight it, not anymore. If it wasn't for two of the most amazing things in her life, she would give up and let the darkness consume her. However, she did have them so she had to fight, dying wasn't an option. She had to survive.

For Jack and Grace.


	3. The Intriguing Topic

Vala and Cam had finished patching themselves up. Cam had his arm in an improvised sling and they both had various scrapes and cuts that they had disinfected and dressed.

Vala was now busying herself with delicately removing all the debris and clothing from Sam’s injuries, in particular the nasty laceration across her torso and on the back of her head.

“Cam she is starting to move around.”

He moved over to Sam’s side and placed the back of his hand on her forehead “Crap!” He muttered. “She’s heating up, her wound must be getting infected. Vala get me some antibiotics and wet a towel out of the pack.”

Vala was already on the move before he had finished “On it.” She quickly grabbed what he had asked for and made her way over to the other side of the Cavern next to Sam. “Here.” She handed over the antibiotic cream and immediately started brushing the cool towel over Sam’s forehead and along her collar bone “She’s too hot Cam” Vala stressed.

“I know, I know, but we can’t cool her down too much because it’s cold down here and she is likely to become hypothermic.” Cam stated, matter of factly, in a tone which annoyed Vala. How dare he act as if Sam was just another wounded soldier, she was anything but. To Vala, she was the first human from Earth other than Daniel to make her feel welcome and, although Vala has never been alone with her for any length of time, she felt very close to this woman.

She needed to change the subject and fast, it wouldn’t do them any good to get annoyed at each other and she knew it.

“So who do you think Jack and Grace are Cam?” His head shot up to look at the woman across from him.

“Vala I don’t think that is important right now, do you?” He looked away and began rubbing the antibiotics onto her wounds, hoping he had quelled her line of questioning for the time being.

“Cam I need something else to think about and Samantha here, oh so nicely provided us with an intriguing topic.” Cam once again looked up from what he was doing to look at Vala; apparently she didn’t get the hint.

“We don’t even know if Jack and Grace actually exist, she is probably delirious.”

Vala shot him a sly grin “Well then it doesn’t really matter if we talk about them. I mean if they are only a figment of her mind, delusions if you will.”

Cam shrugged his good shoulder “I suppose it is as good a conversation starter as any, much better than talking about the weather or something.”

Vala’s grin grew. “So?”

Cam furrowed his brow in confusion “So what?” She rolled her eyes at his thickness, which could only be explained by the fact that he was a man, any female would have understood her silent question. “Sooo, do you know of any Jack or Grace that she may know?”

Cam though about it for a minute but the only person who sprang to mind was General O’Neill. He knew the two officers had worked together for a very long time and had formed a friendship throughout the years, but he couldn’t believe that Colonel Samantha Carter would disregard military regulations so blatantly, or endanger her career by pursuing a relationship with her commanding officer. However he wouldn’t put the former past the General but he doubted even General Jack O’Neill would do anything to harm her job, she was too important.

Vala on the other hand said that she had always thought Sam had some big, dark secret and sleeping with General O’Neill would be the last thing anyone would expect from two highly decorated Air force officers. So she deduced, that of course, that is exactly why they would do exactly that.

“Come on Cam, even I have noticed the tension between them, you had to of noticed something?”

Cam pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger, he can’t believe he is actually considering this. “Vala, she has worked with the man for over a decade, of course they have formed a bond, any one would.”

Vala rolled her eyes at him again. “Cam, can you sit there and look me in the eyes and honestly tell me you have never noticed the way they look at each other and have entire conversations without saying a word, or how much happier she seems around him. No you can’t, and she worked with Daniel and the big guy for the same amount of time, they were actually apart of SG-1 longer, but their relationships with her are different to the General’s.”

She sat back after she was done, she was quite proud of her very rational and logical argument and was actually starting to believe it herself, now all she had to do was figure out who Grace was.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few hours, Cam and Vala tended to Sam, doing their best to keep her temperature within normal limits and taking care of her open wounds. Apart from a few incoherent words and some groaning, Sam showed absolutely no signs of regaining consciousness. If they couldn’t find a way out of there soon, they would lose one of their own. The best they ever had.

* * *

Three days, they have been missing for three whole days. That is all it took for General Jack O’Neill to start to lose his mind. How was he supposed to live the rest of his life without his better (much better) half, how was he supposed to tell the little blonde, blue-eyed angel asleep in his arms that her mom is missing and he hasn’t got the slightest idea where she, or the rest of her team might be.

“Daddy?” She rubbed at her eyes sleepily trying to rid them of the remnants of her nap.

“Yeah sweetie?” He helped his little girl sit up and brushed her stray strands of hair off her face.

“I miss mommy.” She lowered her head as if she were ashamed by her confession. Jack placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face so he was looking into her beautiful, blue orbs that remind him so much of her mother.

“I miss her too Gracie, I miss her too.”

* * *

The darkness had nearly taken over, she knew that the end was near, no matter how hard she wanted to fight, and there was nothing she could do to prevent the inevitable from happening. To have one more chance to see Jack and Grace was all she wanted. Although the pain was still with her, she was past the point of caring. She could hear her friend’s words of comfort, but they meant nothing to her anymore.

The darkness was taking over and she was letting it win.

* * *

“Cam if-f-f-f-f-f we don’t do someth-th-thing soon she is going to free-e-eze to death.” Vala stuttered between her chattering teeth

He didn’t know what to do, she was dying and nothing he did could stop that. Sure, he could hold it off, but there was no stopping it. She had lost far too much blood and now she was freezing to death as well.

“I know Vala, what do you expect me to do? I don’t want her to die any more than you do, but there is _nothing_ we can do for her.”

Vala knew that Cam wasn’t actually angry with her, but at their situation. It was hard for him to watch her die right in front of him, knowing that there is nothing that he can do to stop it.

“How long do y-y-you sup-p-p-pose before they s-s-s-send a rescue for us-s-s-s?” She looked at him with a glint of hope in her eyes, which made it that much harder for him to answer her truthfully.

“I dunno, I would say we have been missing for three days give or take. Now let’s say it takes them at least 36 hours to figure out were missing and probably about the same to set up any sort of rescue. Then add the time for them to actually figure out where we are and I would say…..”

“So n-n-n-not soon enough?” Vala cut him off not wanting to hear the answer to her question.

“Not soon enough.” Cam added sadly.

They both turned, when a bright white light seem to engulf Sam, they were both frozen in place with shock. The light show lasted a few minutes and then when it finally dissipated, Sam lay in exactly the same place as before. However, now there was another body snuggled up in front of her.


	5. Important to all

She had been watching from behind the scenes for far too long, no longer would she sit around and watch those that she loved go through so much strife without doing something to support them. Not anymore.

“Orlin, there you are. I have been looking for you. I need your help.” He cringed at her words, he had hoped that she would not bring him in to her plan, he knew no good could come from this.

“I do not believe that I can help you.” She took a step closer to him knowing it would make him uncomfortable.

“You_ can _do plenty to help me and her, you just _choose _not to and so do the rest of us. I’m sick of it, I will not sit up here and watch her die. That woman has single handily saved all of our existences more than once. Shouldn’t that grant her at least one favour from us?”

Orlin turned away from the woman standing before him, he knew that if she saw his face he would not be able to hide his true feelings on the subject. For he wanted Samantha Carter to live, just as much as she did, but the others would punish them both greatly for doing so.

“We mustn’t interfere. I have first-hand experience with the punishment for altering the state of affairs of humans. I will not allow myself to be subject to that again.”

She grabbed his shoulder so he was facing her. “You mean to tell me that you would much rather watch her suffer and die than be made into a mere mortal again. From what I remember, if it wasn’t for Sam you would have never gotten off Velona. What has changed since then? You were willing to risk your life for her then, why not now?”

She was starting to get really annoyed with him now, she had figured Orlin would be a shoe in for her plan. The man had made no effort in hiding his feelings for Sam, but he was apparently unwilling to let them cloud his judgement.

“There is nothing I can do; the others will be watching me closely _because_ they will be expecting me to help her, as they will likely be watching you too.”

She sighed in frustration “Don’t you see I don’t care, ascension hasn’t really been that great for me and I miss my family. She is my family and I will do _anything_ to save her now, with or without your help. She needs me, so I will do what I can for her before the others catch on, that would be a lot more if you were to help me. I know Sam would appreciate your help.”

Orlin’s shoulders slumped in defeat, he had known from the moment she had sought him out that he would help her and Samantha, simply because it was the right thing to do. Now they just had to come up with a plan that would give Samantha the best chance of survival. “Alright what have you come up with so far?”

She shot him a grin that reminded him so much of Sam before she went into explaining her idea.

“There is much that can go wrong.” She looked up at him once again, she could see that his resolve was starting to crumble.

“I know, but frankly this is the best chance she is going to have and I want to give it a shot before it is too late. You get started on your part when I give the signal and with any luck, I will never see you again... No offence.” He had to smile at her antics.

“I was not offended.”

She smirked, knowing he knew all too well she was joking. “Thank you Orlin, thank you so much.” She gave him a quick hug and then ran off to get started on their plan.

Everything was planned down to the wire. She couldn’t afford for anything to go wrong. Sam couldn’t afford for anything to go wrong. She had left herself ten minutes to prepare for the healing and as soon as she was ready she would send the signal to Orlin, so he could attempt to distract the others for as long as he could, therefore giving her time to heal some of Sam’s injuries, enough so that she would survive until their people found them. She was hoping with any luck that her punishment for interfering would be for the others to return her to her previous human form.

Ten minutes later and she had done all she could to prepare herself for what was to come. No matter what happened though, she knew that she has done the right thing in trying to save Sam and she has to remember that.

She sent the signal to Orlin and then began concentrating on Sam’s location in space and time. She needed to completely focus her mind on healing her. It took her longer than she had anticipated in forming the link between their minds. Only once she had the link open could she begin on healing Sam, it would take her much longer to heal her, as her injuries were much more serious than she or Orlin could have predicted. If it were anyone else with identical injuries, they would be dead.

After a couple of minutes she knew her time was limited, she tried to concentrate on her more critical injuries but she couldn’t get it to cooperate. After a few more seconds she felt the presence of the others, they had discovered what she was doing and were trying to decide what to do with her, but she couldn’t allow them to distract her, what she was doing was far too important. Sam’s life was at stake and she refused to let them end it.

It only took them another couple of seconds to come to a decision “You have interfered where it is not our place.” She refused to believe what they were saying to her.

“I don’t care.” The ‘others’ seemed to digest her answer before giving one in return.

“You must be punished. However the one they call Samantha Carter does not. For this reason we will be returning you to a corporeal state where you will live out the rest of your human life.”

She sighed for the second time that day with relief. “Thank you.” She truly was grateful, she knew that if it was anybody other than Sam lying there, they would not have been so forgiving.

“Know this, your friend is not completely healed and still may die, we will not prevent this from happening, however we will allow you to keep all of your memories that will assist in her survival. She is very important to all.”

And with that she felt as if she were floating, the sensation seemed to lift when she felt some pressure against her hip and shoulder. She realised that they had placed her in the cavern facing Sam. She had her knees drawn up and her hands clasped between both of their breasts. It was going to take a lot more to save her friends life but she had taken the first step.


	6. Who are you?

The light was blinding, blocking her sight of Sam. For what seemed like forever, she had no idea what was happening, maybe she was ascending or maybe not… who knows. It could be anything, they live a pretty crazy life these people of the Tauri; especially SG-1.

“What’s happening? Can you see anything Vala?”

Despite the ever growing tension that their situation seemed to be thrusting upon them, Vala rolled her eyes at Cam’s stupid question. “The l-l-light, I s-s-see the light Cam” She added sarcastically.

“F-funny” Cam tried to keep from stuttering but it was just so damned cold. It felt like they had been blinded by this light for an eternity. He was becoming impatient and slowly started to make his way over to where Sam had been laying. He just prayed that when he got to her she would be alive, if she was there at all.

When the light finally dissipated into the depths of the caves around them, the two conscious occupants immediately focused their attention on the prone form lying in front of their dying friend.

Cam deduced by their stature and hair that it was a female. She was slender and short with long auburn hair and was wearing a white robe that had long sleeves and was brought in at her waist, emphasising her feminine shape further.

Vala snapped into action much quicker than Cam had expected of her under these conditions. She passed him his P-90 and grabbed her own, together they made their way closer to the two women laying only a few short meters away. Once they were standing directly behind Sam, looking over her to the other woman, they could see that she was alive and appeared to be sleeping, Cam moved closer and was about to nudge her with the toe of his boot before being stopped by Vala.

“Cam wait! What if-f-f she is danger-r-rous?” Cam nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Jesus Vala don’t scare me like that. I think we’re more of a threat to her don’t ya think.” He waved his gun as if to make his point.

“Right, Sorry.” Vala added somewhat sheepishly. Cam took a tentative step forward and lifted his right boot off the stony ground. He jabbed it into the back of the mysterious woman, gently at first but getting rougher when she didn’t stir. After the third ‘nudge’ with Cam’s boot the woman began groaning, Cam took a step back away from her.

“Who are you?” his voice sounded much stronger than he thought it would, he was so exhausted.

“Hmm??” The woman bought her right arm from its resting place between hers and Sam’s chests and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hand, slowly opening her eyes to the unfamiliar faces of Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran.

“Who are you?” Cam said again, taking a step towards the woman lying on the floor.

“Where did you come from?” Vala added from her place behind Cam’s right shoulder.

“Whoa, one question at a time, brains not really working yet.” After her ordeal she was still feeling drained and she wasn’t taking too kindly to the pair’s treatment of her.

“Alright one last time. Who. Are. You?” Cam enunciated each word as if he were speaking to a small child. She definitely was getting annoyed at his crassness. Who did he think he was? She sighed mentally, she knew exactly what he was thinking, he was thinking about the safety of his team, in particular, Sam.

“Oh God Sam!” She sat up and faced Sam, she expertly went in search of a pulse on her neck, when she felt it she relaxed a fraction. Sam was alive and the others had kept their promise, they had allowed Janet Fraiser to return to the woman she once was, with a few little extras added along the way. She turned to face the two people behind her awaiting her answer.

“I am Janet Fraiser, and I am here to save Sam.”


	7. The One and Only!

**A/N: Sorry I missed yesterday guys but life has been crazy busy and I didn't get a free minute to even turn my computer on. I was going to post 2 chapters today but then I ended up working all day so I'm going to try and post twice tomorrow. I hope everyone is still enjoying the story :)**

* * *

Cam couldn’t believe his ears. Could the woman sitting in front of him really be the famous Janet Fraiser? She was supposed to have died over 7 years ago, he didn't remember anyone saying anything about her being ascended.

“Janet Fraiser? As in _the_ Dr Fraiser?”

A smug smile spread over her face. “The one and only,” she said matter of factly.

Vala looked between the two with a look of confusion. At Cam because she wanted to know how he knew this woman and at the mystery woman, because although she was familiar she didn’t know who she was.

“Cam would you be so kind and introduce me to your lady friend?” Vala added whilst glaring at Janet, for some reason she felt like she needed to stake her claim on Cameron Mitchell. Who was this woman, thinking she could just come in here with her flashy, ancienty powers, saving Sam and flirting with Cam? Not that there was anything currently going on between herself and Cam, but she had always hoped for something more.

Janet was beginning to get worried that her efforts had been for nothing, Sam’s breathing was still laboured and she was yet to regain consciousness. “Look! Vala is it? I risked my life, my existence to help Sam, to help all of you. That should be all that matters right now. That and getting Sam back to Earth. I didn’t have enough time to heal all of her injuries so she isn’t out of the woods yet.”

Completely forgetting her earlier mistrust Vala was immediately by Sam’s side. “Do you think she'll make it?”

Janet contemplated her answer for a long time before answering. “I think she has a better chance now than she did before. But she’s still in rough shape.”

Cam knelt down on the opposite side of Sam “She’s the toughest person I know, she will pull through.”

* * *

“Jack your place is here with Gracie, Sam would want you to stay with her.” Daniel gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Jack let out a sigh of resignation “I know Daniel, it doesn’t make it any easier though.”

Daniel knew how rough this past week had been on Jack. He had been worried sick for Sam but was having to keep up appearances as to not upset Grace. “I promise you I will do everything I can to bring all of them home safe Jack. Trust me when I say, everybody wants to find them safe and sound.”

Jack looked up from the face of his now, sleeping daughter to that of his long-time friend and the closest thing he had to a brother. “Thanks Space Monkey, bring her home for us. Please.” Jack looked back down at the sleeping form of his five year old daughter as Daniel left the room.

As he was driving back to Cheyenne Mountain all he kept thinking was that as much as he wanted to find them all sitting on a beach, having lost complete track of time he knew that was unlikely and it was more likely they had been captured or there had been an accident and could very well be d… No he couldn’t think like that, even if something had happened, SG-1 always came back whole. Always.


	8. God Speed!

She didn’t know how long the four of them had been laying here like this, huddled together to conserve as much heat as possible in a last ditch effort to save Sam. She had greatly improved since Janet healed her, but her injuries were still severe and with the amount of blood she had lost, Sam was barely maintaining any body heat. After all of the pleasantries, Cam was pretty happy to take Janet at her word that this is what they had to do to keep Sam alive.

After Vala fell into unconsciousness due to the freezing temperatures the others began noticing just how cold they were, Janet soon realised they had both stopped shivering some time ago which was a bad sign.

It meant their bodies were no longer trying to warm themselves up because they didn’t have the energy to do that and maintain other important functions (like keeping their hearts beating). When Cam lost consciousness and Janet was the only one left she felt all hope slip away with him. If somebody didn’t find them soon all that would be left would be the four of them frozen together like an icy pole.

Janet had lost count of the countless hours she had been staring at her best friends’ head, the head that contained the most brilliant mind on Earth. Heck in the universe. That amazing mind of hers had saved so many countless people and she never asked for anything in return, she was utterly selfless.

God she wished Sam was able to use that brilliant mind of hers right now. There was no doubt in Janet’s mind that if Sam were conscious they would already be on their way back to the SGC by now. But she wasn’t and they weren’t and it was getting less and less likely that any of them would make it out of this alive. So, just to keep herself going, Janet started to talk, telling Sam of all the good memories they had shared together over the years.

* * *

“Daddy I want mommy to read my bedtime story” Grace’s chin was doing that adorable little quiver that it did whenever she was upset and not getting her own way. He wished that he could give her what she wanted, because it was what he wanted too. He would give anything to be able to tell his little girl that Mommy would be home soon, but he didn’t even know if she was alive.

“I know baby, but Mommy isn’t here right now so is it alright if I read to you tonight?”

There was only two things keeping him functioning at this point in time. 1. Grace and 2. The fact that Daniel and Teal’c were on the Hammond this very moment looking for her and the rest of SG1.

Grace took a couple of very deep breaths and nodded her agreement, Jack knew that he wouldn’t get away with avoiding the ‘where is Mommy?’ conversation for much longer. It had been six days since they had gone missing and two since Daniel had left Earth in search of her. That had been the happiest Jack had felt since this whole thing had started, the moment Daniel knocked on his door three days ago.

_There was a gentle knock at the front door, god he hoped it was Sam. Logically he knew that she would have called the moment she returned to Earth. Unless she was injured, or worse. Oh god, he hoped it wasn’t a couple of SF’s at his door preparing to inform him of his wife’s death. Oh god, please don't let that be the case. His mantra continued with each step as he reached the front door and lifted his hand to the handle, it was shaking much more than he would like to admit. He turned and pulled it in one swift motion wanting to get it over with as soon as possible._

_The person standing on the other side of the door was not who he was expecting at all. Daniel stood on the porch with his hands clasped together and he was staring down at them._

_“Danny boy?”_

_He looked up as if he weren’t expecting Jack to answer. “Ah can I come in?”_

_Jack turned to let the younger man in, and Daniel walked straight through to the living room and sat down on the 3-seater lounge. “Jack, sit down.”_

_Jack narrowed his eyes, he knew that if he were here to tell him that Sam was dead he would just come right out and say it, not beat around the bush like this. He respected him too much not to, but he was avoiding saying what he came here for and that was getting on Jack’s nerves._

_“Just spit it out Daniel”_

_“I..I'm leaving tomorrow to go and look for Sam. General Landry gave the go ahead for a rescue mission on the Hammond, we leave tomorrow.” He looked up at the man standing in front of him, he should have known that this wouldn’t be easy. Telling your best friend that he has to stay behind while you go and look for his wife and the mother of his child._

_Jack slowly lowered himself onto the coffee table behind him, he was so sure that they wouldn’t let him go, he had been retired for a few years now and only had a few interactions with the goings on at the SGC since then, but, Daniel had said 'we'._

_“What time do we leave tomorrow?” Jack began stifling through all the different possibilities for the up and coming mission. Daniels head shot up in surprise, Jack was so thick sometimes._

_“When I say we Jack, I mean Teal’c and I. You’re not coming with us.” Now it was Jack’s turn to look surprised._

_“The hell I’m not, that is my wife out their Daniel, the mother of my child!”_

_Daniel looked exhausted, as if he’d had this specific argument a thousand times before. “Exactly Jack she is Grace’s mother and right now Grace needs for at least one of her parents to be with her, who would you leave her with? A nanny? What would you tell them ‘oh I shouldn’t be gone too long, just until I find my wife who is missing on some unknown planet out there in the universe, I’m just going to have to get on a spaceship and go and find her’. Jack you can’t leave Grace, as much as you may want to, she needs you right now. You need to trust Teal’c and I to find her and bring her home.” Daniel locked his gaze with Jack. “Do you trust us Jack?” _

_Daniel was looking directly at Jack, halfway through his tirade he had stood up and moved closer to him, but Jack knew he was right and he wouldn’t be okay leaving Grace behind and neither would Sam._

_He hung his head in defeat “Yeah, you know I trust you guys with my life. She is my life Daniel, they both are and I don’t know if I can tell Gracie that her Mother may never be coming back. All I’ve told her is that she is missing but will be home soon, I don’t think I can tell her anything else Danny.”_

_Daniel placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder and gently squeezed it. “Hopefully you won’t have to Jack, we WILL bring her back.”_

_Jack looked into Daniel’s eyes, they were so much like Sam’s but so different. Although they were both blue, Sam’s just seem to completely capture Jack, he could stare into them for hours and never get bored, they could hold an entire conversation with just one look and convey so much emotion with a single glance._

_“I know you will Danny, bring her home.” Daniel embraced Jack and turned towards the front door just as he was about to pull the door closed behind him Jack called out from the other end of the hall._

_“God speed Daniel.”_

Jack hadn’t realised it at the time, but if it was anyone other than the other two original members of SG-1 that offered to take his place, he would have never of gone for it, but these men were his family and he can trust that they will not stop until they bring her home.


	9. Help from old friends

Janet could feel her own heart beat slowing with each passing minute, and knew that if they weren’t found within the day, that there would be nothing to save. It was getting increasingly difficult to find Sam’s pulse and she just knew that she’d lost too much blood, but if they got her medical attention very soon there was a slim chance that she would make it. She was a fighter after all.

Cam had regained consciousness, he hadn’t quite mustered up enough energy to open his eyes but he didn’t have to, he could hear everything Janet was saying.

“Sam you have to keep fighting, I promise it will be worth it, I may not remember why it is so important for you to survive. I mean other than your obvious brilliance. Sam you have to keep fighting for me, please.”

Janet was practically begging Sam to keep her heart beating and Sam could hear her words but they meant nothing to her. She was so damn cold, she could no longer feel her own body, hell for all she knew she could already be dead.

_“You are not dead Samantha.” _The new voice startled her, that wasn’t Janet, Vala or Cam and she was pretty sure there wasn’t anyone else with them, especially someone who would call her Samantha.

Who could it be? She thought. “_That is not important right now.”_ Whoa, are you talking to me?

_“There is no one else here for me to talk too.”_

Sam was getting more and more confused with each reply from the mystery voice. Like the voice had said, there was no one else here, because she is unconscious. Damn she was hallucinating again, she really needed to stop doing that.

_“I am not a hallucination, you must trust me.”_

She was concentrating on the voice and the more they spoke the more Sam recognised it, she just couldn’t pin point it. The cold was slowing down her brain, and it was _very_ frustrating.

_“You must remember.” _That voice, it was so familiar, it was starting to get on her nerves now.

Oh my God, Orlin?

_“I told you, you would remember. Samantha, I don’t have a lot of time. I just came to tell you to hold on, your friends will be here soon.” _How could that be. They have no idea where we are and even if they did it would take them days to reach us.

_“Normally it would, but they have had some help Samantha.” _She could hear the smirk in his voice, what could he have done, he can’t interfere. 

_“I cannot, but I can help a friend, and today I have helped two. The others will not overlook what I have done but it was worth any punishment.”_

Punishment? What will they do to you? Will they hurt you? It’s not worth it. I’m not worth it. _“Ah see you are very wrong Samantha, even the others believe that you are worth saving, otherwise you would have already died. But we have crossed a line, and now we must live with those consequences. Hold on Samantha, your friends will be here soon.”_

With that he was gone, Sam could no longer hear his voice or feel his presence within her mind. His departing words gave her some comfort, knowing that there was at least a slim chance of her, and the rest of her team getting out of this alive, all she had to do was hold on a little longer.

* * *

“Come on Sam, where are you?” Daniel sat in the control chair on the bridge. Although there were those that questioned his ability to command this mission due to his lack of military training, General Landry believed that was exactly what was needed on this mission, and there was no one he trusted more than the original members of SG-1, especially when it came to the SGC’s assets and frankly it felt wrong putting anyone other than a member of SG-1 in charge of Sam’s ship.

They had been searching for two days now and there was still no sign of them, Daniel couldn't help but start to wonder if they were ever going to find them. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking like that, but their chances were very slim after being lost for this long.

“Daniel Jackson” He looked up from the spot in the front of the ship that he had been staring at for the past couple of hours into the eyes of his long-time friend.

“Teal’c how did you sleep?” Teal’c still appeared very tired and Daniel knew that he wasn’t sleeping because of worry for their lost team mates.

“Not very well, I fear the worst for Colonel Carter and the others.” Daniel sighed, he knew the situation was bad when Teal’c showed emotion.

“Me too Teal’c, Me too.”

Teal’c took a step towards Daniel and placed his hand on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel once again looked up into his eyes “Allow me to take command Daniel Jackson, while you try and sleep. You are exhausted and your body is unable to function correctly in its current state.”

Daniel was exhausted but he was too worried to sleep, but he could go for some caffeine, caffeine always helps. “I can’t sleep Teal’c but I might go to the mess and grab a cup of coffee. Can I get you anything?”

Teal’c bowed his head “I am not in need of nourishment at this time. Thank you Daniel Jackson.” Daniel stood up from his chair and stretched his legs before making his way to the mess.

“I’ll be back in 10.”

Teal’c lowered himself into the seat Daniel had just vacated. “Indeed.”

Just as Daniel made it out the door an alarm started blaring on the bridge, an alarm that Daniel recognised as the ship receiving a transmission. He ran back, where he was confronted with a controlled chaos; everyone was running scans and yelling their findings at Teal’c, who had stood up and was looking over the communications officers shoulder.

“Who is it?” Daniel demanded an answer from anyone who would give him one.

“As far as we can tell, nobody sir. There is no audio or video transmission coming through. It must have just been some, I don’t know, maybe background noise or something.” Daniel had taken up position behind the other shoulder of the communication officer.

“I do not hear any background noise, as you put it. Do you Daniel Jackson?”

He knew that Teal’c was having the same idea he was, this _had_ to be a message from Sam and the others. Maybe Sam came up with some ridiculous plans to turn their radios into long range communication devices or something, god knew she'd done stranger things in the last decade.

“I want a complete analysis of that transmission Sergeant, run it through every conceivable program on this damn ship if you have too. Understood?” His fingers began gliding across his work station before Daniel had even finished giving his order.

“Yes sir!”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow at Daniel. “Do you believe that it may be Colonel Carter trying to contact us Daniel Jackson?”

Daniel threw himself back into the command chair. “We can hope Teal’c. Keep your fingers crossed that they have held in there this long.”

Teal’c bowed his head in acknowledgement, they all knew that Sam was strong, but there was only so much that even she could do to stay alive for this long with limited supplies and two other people to think about. Daniel was so focused on praying that they were alive that he didn’t even notice the Sergeant’s fingers stop moving over the keyboard.

Teal’c, however had not. “Have you found something of importance Sergeant?” The Sergeant looked over to Daniel.

“You were right, the message is a very weak Morse Code transmission, it appears to be coming from a star system a few light years from here. We can be there in less than an hour sir.”

Daniel sat back in his chair and looked as though he had renewed his hope. “Set a course.”

Daniel was silently sending them a message, ‘Just hold on a little bit longer. We’re coming for you.’


	10. Too late?

“How long.” Daniel sat further forward on his chair, he knew he had asked the same question several times already and he probably sounded like a little kid sitting in the back seat of the car on their way to Disneyland, but he really couldn’t care less. This mission was far too important.

“We’re coming out of hyperspace now sir.” Looking around the bridge of the ship, Daniel knew that these people were wishing to find Sam and the rest of the team, they had all come to respect Sam as their commander. She was one hell of a commanding officer and an even better person.

“As soon as we’re in range begin scanning the planet for life signs, let’s find our people.” Daniel looked up as soon as Teal’c entered the bridge, he was dressed in full combat gear and was carrying his staff weapon casually in his left hand.

“Daniel Jackson you may change your attire, I will remain here until you return.” He didn’t really want to leave the bridge but he refused to be left here, he needed to go down to the planet with the rescue team and that meant leaving to get geared up.

“Thanks Teal’c, let me know as soon as they’re found.” Teal’c bowed his head and took up position in the centre of the bridge.

Daniel got changed in record time and was nearly back to the bridge when Teal’c came over the radio, “Daniel Jackson, come in.” Daniel grabbed the radio on his vest and pressed the button, hard. “I’m here Teal’c, what have you found?”

His radio clicked to life again. “We have found a group of life signs in a cavern structure, it may be them but the signals are too weak to know for certain if it is SG-1.”

Daniel came running on to the bridge and straight over to Teal’c and the rest of the rescue team which included; Jennifer Keller and her medical team, Major Burleigh and the rest of SG-4 (the SG team who had been chosen out of the 20 others that had volunteered for the mission).

Daniel looked over to one of the technicians. “Beam us down there, as close as you can to the life signs.” Teal’c raised an eyebrow but didn’t voice his concerns.

* * *

The team transported into one of the adjoining caverns, the first thing they noticed was the temperature, and it was damn cold. Teal’c took point, Daniel behind him, and then Dr Keller and her Medical team and finally, SG-4 took up the rear of the group. They slowly made their way towards the only apparent exit, Daniel just hoped it was the right way.

They had been walking around for what seemed like an eternity to the worried group of searchers, when in fact only ten minutes passed before they found any sign of their missing people. They had walked into the cavern where Cam had regained consciousness, a thin covering of snow covered the cave floor, which appeared to be coming from a small hole in the ceiling where Mitchell fell through.

The only indication that someone had been there recently was the blood red colour a small patch of snow was turning near one of the walls. The blood appeared to be old but it gave every one other than Teal’c and Daniel a feeling of despair for their missing comrades.

But the others didn’t know SG-1 like they did, SG-1 is the team that will pull through any impossible situation riding a unicycle backwards on a tightrope and still make it look easy.

For Daniel and Teal’c the sight of blood gave hope that they’re friends were here, but they both knew that if any of them were seriously injured when they fell, they may not have survived this long without help.

They were all very silent, almost annoyingly so for Daniel. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that his friends would all pull through this, they had to be alright. In a silent agreement everyone picked up the pace in their search.

Due to their quickened pace it only took another couple of minutes to locate the others. As soon as Teal’c saw the group of them huddled together on the floor, each covered in a thin layer of snow he stopped dead in his tracks. He could not see any sign of life from any of his friends or the extra body that seemed to be huddled up with them.

Daniel would have slammed into Teal’c if he hadn’t of taken a step to the side at the last second. When he did, what he saw terrified him. Was he too late? Were they already dead? He couldn’t stand and deliberate for too long as Dr Keller and her team immediately began work on the four frozen bodies lying huddled together. 


	11. Lending a helping hand

“Get me four bags of heated fluids now. Teal’c I want you to move Colonel Mitchell away from the others. As far as I can tell his injuries aren’t that bad.”

Teal’c simply bowed his head, bent down to pick Cam up and followed the Doctors hastily yelled orders. Gently he lifted the man, careful not to disturb the IV line that one of the medical staff had just put in his arm and then put him down on a tarp and began covering him with blankets.

He turned and saw that Daniel was still standing where he had been when they first saw their team, he wasn’t sure if he was in shock but he needed to snap him out of his reverie. “Daniel Jackson I require your assistance.” Unfortunately, Daniel didn’t show any signs that he had heard Teal’c speak. “Daniel Jackson!”

Daniel hadn’t heard Teal’c call him the first time, but when he heard his name it was much closer than he expected. For such a big guy, he sure could move quietly when he wanted too.

Turning his face towards Teal’c all he managed to mumble was, “hmm.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow in question. “Daniel Jackson we need your assistance.”

Daniel turned towards Teal’c and began walking towards the others, his legs appearing to be moving of their own free will, as if it was pre-programmed into them to help the others. After fifteen years in combat with these people, his help is the least he could offer.

Teal’c seemed pleased with his actions, Daniel had snapped out of whatever trance he was in and was ready to offer his help to Dr Keller and her team.

“What do you need?”

Jennifer chanced a glance up at the man standing above her before her training kicked in and spoke for her, “I need you to assess Vala and if she seems relatively okay move her over to the tarp with Cam.” She didn’t wait for a reply and Daniel didn’t offer one, they both just went straight onto doing what needed to be done.

He bent down next to Vala and started examining her, he began with her back and her legs, knowing he would have to wait until she was moved to do the rest because she was huddled into Sam’s back and had wrapped herself precariously around her. Finding no obvious signs of injury on her rear, he carefully knelt next to Vala and reached over her to untangle her from Sam. He looked over at Jennifer, she and her team were working on the mystery woman who was curled up to Sam’s front and trying, unsuccessfully, to insert an IV into both women. “Am I okay to move her?”

Jennifer handed her equipment over to the nurse behind her, encouraging her to try inserting the line, with any luck she would get it in. Certain everyone would do what they had to, she made her way over to Daniel.

“Can you see any injuries?”

He shook his head. “Not that I can see, but I can only reach her back and legs I need to de-tangle her from Sam first.” Jennifer nodded her head once, clearly weighing up their best options in this situation.

“Alright, I'll give you a hand but we have to be careful, they all seemed to be protecting Sam. I think she is most likely to be the injured one. We'll have to tread carefully with these three.”

Daniel moved closer to Vala, he once again reached over her and grabbed her right arm, she had it held protectively on Sam’s right side, just above the bottom of her rib cage. He grabbed her wrist and slowly began lifting her arm off of Sam and guiding her shoulder towards the ground. At the same time Jennifer was placing a spine board behind Vala ready to roll her onto it.

The first thing he noticed when he touched her was that she was very cold; the second thing was that her arm was sticky. He pulled his hand away once she was safely lying on the spine board and turned it over.

“Shit, she’s bleeding Jennifer!” She looked up and noticed the crimson stain now covering Daniel’s hand. She picked up Vala’s arm and began examining her for any obvious bleeding wounds, and found none.

“It’s not her blood as far as I can tell.” They both immediately looked over at Sam and noticed a large stain on Sam’s ribs that had been covered by Vala’s arm. “I need some gauze over here, lots of gauze.” Jennifer had gone straight to Sam and was checking the wound, she couldn’t see where it finished, but it started just below her right breast and went diagonally down her chest and towards her left hip. There were clear signs of infection around the wound, it had worrying amounts of pus visible and was very inflamed.

As one of the members of SG-4 came over with a medical kit, Daniel began opening the packets of gauze and handing them over to Jennifer so she could put pressure on the wound.

“Captain Williams.” Jennifer addressed the woman who had brought the med kit over.

“Yes ma’am?” Jennifer thrust her chin towards Vala.

“I need you to get help and move her out of the way and get me another spinal board ASAP.” The Captain ran over to Teal’c and the two of them walked straight over to Vala and picked her up.

Once they put her next to Cam, Captain Williams bought the spinal board back to the Doctor. Doctor Keller absently took the board from the Captain, instead focusing her attention on Daniel.

“Thanks. Daniel I need you to take over here, my hands aren’t big enough to be doing any good. Can you do that?”

Daniel’s eyes popped open, he hated the thought of Sam’s life in his hands. What if he did something wrong? He knew that he couldn’t think like that and if Sam ever heard him say that she would tell him out right that she puts her life into his hands every time they go on a mission together. It’s part of the job.

“Daniel I really need you to do this, I need to assess the rest of her injuries before we move her. I need to know it’s safe.”

Daniel didn’t know how she seemed so calm, not that it’s a bad thing in this kind of situation, but he hadn’t come to expect it from her. She was always a little bit unsure of herself. I guess Sam taught her more than she thought she did.


	12. Slipping through his fingers

Daniel moved forward and replaced the Doctors small hands with his own, much bigger ones. There was so much blood and even his hands weren’t big enough to quell the bleeding completely. He looked to his right and Jennifer was hovering over Sam’s body, she almost seemed to be drifting over her with a keen eye. Daniel knew that it was lucky they had found them when they did, if they had taken much longer there would have been zero chance of them surviving. He looked over to Cam and Vala lying under a heap of blankets across the cavern. Cam was starting to shiver, which was a good sign and Vala was starting to get some colour back in her face, even though her lips were still blue. They were all promising signs.

Next he looked down at Sam, her skin was so pale it seemed almost translucent, she appeared so fragile and breakable, which were two words that he had never associated with her. Sam's life was literally hanging in the balance and it was up to them to pull her back from the edge. He then looked over at the mystery woman. She had auburn hair and seemed quite short compared to Sam. She seemed vaguely familiar but Daniel figured that he had met a great number of people in his travels and that his recognition didn’t really seem that important. That was until the medical staff rolled her over and he saw her face.

“Oh My God! Janet!”

At the sound of Daniel’s sudden shock Teal’c quickly made his way over to the group. “What is it Daniel Jackson?” Daniel looked at the woman lying across from him, then up at Teal’c and back down at the woman again. If the situation wasn’t so dire his antics would seem almost comical to an onlooker.

“Teal’c…She.. It’s.. Teal’c look at her, who is it?” His voice was almost frantic.

Teal’c raised an eyebrow but complied with Daniels request. “Daniel Jackson, I have never seen this wom… Doctor Frasier?” It was almost a whisper but Daniel heard it. His head snapped up to look at Teal’c and smiled.

“You see it too don’t you? Tell me I’m not imagining this.” Teal’c lowered his eyebrow, clearly deep in thought.

“If you are referring to the identity of this woman being Doctor Janet Frasier, then no, you’re most definitely not addle minded Daniel Jackson. I must concur with your conclusion”.

“Mmmh.” Janet had started to stir with the commotion going on around her. She was the least injured and hypothermic of the group as she hadn’t been exposed for the same amount of time as the others.

“Janet! Is she waking up? That’s a good sign right?” Daniel looked hopefully towards Jennifer who was making her way over to Janet. In hindsight they probably should have brought more than one Doctor along, unfortunately their optimism won out. None of them expected them to be in so much trouble, they _are_ SG-1.

“Daniel? Is that you?” Janet had rolled over onto her back now and had covered her eyes with her fore arm.

“I’m here Janet, I’m right here.” Daniel wanted so badly to get up and run over to his friend that had been gone for so many years, his friend that he thought he would never see again, his friend that everyone thought had died so many years ago. Yet here she was, saying his name not two feet in front of him. God he loved his job sometimes. He looked down at his ever increasingly bloody hands, he was trying, desperately to stop the blood from seeping out of the woman who was so much like the sister he never had, the woman who was always there as a buffer between himself and one very grumpy Colonel, now General O’Neill. He also hated his job sometimes.

Janet tried to sit up and Teal’c was immediately by her side, placing his arm behind her left shoulder to steady her. He grabbed a heated blanket from one of the medical staff and wrapped it around her shoulders. “Is that better Doctor Frasier?”

Janet smiled. “Much. Thanks Teal’c.”

“You are most welcome.”

“Sorry to break up the reunion guys but we have to get out of here, we can finish treatment once were on the ship. Daniel, Sam has some pretty serious injuries, I am going to need you to keep pressure on that wound as best as you can when we lift her. As far as I can tell she also has a few fractured ribs, her right hip and leg appear broken and they are all extremely hypothermic. We need to get them back to the SGC as soon as possible. Teal’c when we get on board I want you to get them to take us to the closest working Stargate, they won’t make it back to Earth on the Hammond. I don’t have the right equipment on board. We can gate to Earth and get them back much quicker and someone else can bring the ship home.” Teal’c lowered his head in acknowledgement and Daniel readied himself for the transport of Sam and the others.

With the assistance of Teal’c, Janet stood up. She had to lean heavily on him at first but once she got her feet under her she was steady enough that Teal’c believed she would be able to walk to the transport area on her own.

Teal’c then made his way over to where Cam was fighting with one of the nurses, he was insisting that he was well enough to walk on his own.

“I can do it on my own, goddammit.”

Teal’c took over from the nurse grabbing Cam under the arm. “There is no need for you to direct obscenities at the medical staff Colonel Mitchell. They are just following orders.”

Cam attempted to pull away from Teal’c, but he had a steely grip under his arm. “How come she gets to walk herself out of here?” He pointed to where Janet was standing next to Daniel and Sam on the other side of the cavern.

“Doctor Frasier has proved that she is able, you have not.” Teal’c merely raised an eyebrow at Cam, willing the younger man to argue with him further.

“Fine but I am NOT getting in a wheelchair, nor am I letting them put me on a stretcher.”

Teal’c bowed his head in acceptance. “Your terms are acceptable.”

Daniel felt kind of guilty that he wasn’t as worried about the other members of SG-1 as he was about Sam, but he had worked with her for much longer and he had recently made a promise to her husband that he would bring her home, and he would be damned if he had to do that in a wooden box. 

Having Janet standing over him made him feel much better he'd forgotten how, despite her small stature she had a huge presence that always seemed able to calm down even the direst situations.

It took them five more minutes to get everyone ready to move, they had made radio contact with the Hammond and told them to start looking for the closest Stargate to their current position. Luckily it would only take them five minutes to reach, but Jennifer knew that they would be cutting it close. Sam needed to be in surgery days ago and her chances of surviving were diminishing with every minute that passed and every drop of blood that slipped through Daniel’s fingers.


	13. Daddy loves you

**A/N: I hope everyone is still enjoying reading this. I am finding a few issues with the original write of this story so I'm taking the extra time to fix the mistakes as I find them and it is giving me a good chance to reread everything again. I'm also sorry that I haven't really got a set upload time. I've just been doing it when I can find the time. I can't wait to hear from you all!**

* * *

He rolled over in their bed, the bed that seemed so much bigger now that she wasn’t in it with him. He hadn’t realised how much he hated living on his own until after he had started sharing a bed with Samantha Carter, but it didn’t take him very long to get used to it.

Of course it had been hard at first with him in DC and her in Nevada but they made it work and back then he knew that she would be returning to him. Right now he wasn’t so sure, and that thought made his stomach clench and his heart physically hurt with dread.

Since Sam had gone missing it had only taken little Gracie three days to start sleeping with Jack. Every night he would put her to bed in her own room but within a couple of hours he would hear her bedroom door open and her footsteps down the hall as she drowsily made her way to the master room.

She would walk up to Sam’s side of the bed as if she were checking that her mother hadn’t come home since he put her to bed, then she would round the bed and gently tug on her Dad’s hand.

At first he would try to persuade her to go back to her own room, but as soon as he caught sight of the first sobs coming from his little girl he didn’t have the heart. So ever since then they had been sharing a bed at night time. Although he would deny it if any one asked, he needed the comfort just as much as she did.

So every night, she would fall asleep on his lap in the lounge and he would carry her to his room where he would settle her on the bed before changing into his night clothes and slipping under the covers and pulling her into his chest, where he would hold her until sleep overtook him.

However, as he rolled over he realised that there was no one else in the bed with him and by the lack of heat coming from the other side; it appeared Grace had left some time ago. He threw the covers off and swung his legs off the side of the bed, forcing himself into a sitting position. He picked up an old shirt that he kept for walking around the house in and slowly stood up. His knees popped in protest and his back was stiff from lying in such an awkward position for the past couple of nights.

First he went to see if Grace had gone back into her room to sleep the night, he poked his head past the door into her space themed room, but there was no sign of her in there. His next stop was the kitchen/Dining room to see if she had gotten up to get something but he had no luck in there either. The only place he had yet to check was the lounge, and as he walked around the dining table he could hear the soft murmurs of voices coming from the T.V. that Grace had obviously turned on. Coming round the corner the sight in front of him was nearly too much to bear.

Without even thinking about it, Jack grabbed the camera from the kitchen island and captured this moment forever. Grace had pulled an Afghan out of the storage cupboard in the hall and had wrapped it around herself. She was curled into such a tight little ball in the corner of the sofa that Jack couldn’t make out what she had grasped in her tiny little hands. Whatever it was, she was holding onto it as if her life depended on it.

Despite the protest from his knees, he bent down on the floor next to the couch and brushed a stray blond curl off of her face and placed a kiss on her left temple. She started to stir and it was only when she slowly opened her eyes to see what had disturbed her that Jack could see that she had been crying and, by the state of her eyes, she had been for a while.

“Morning beautiful, whatcha doin’?” She furrowed her brow just like her mother when she was trying to figure out some doohickie. “I woke up and you were gone, I didn’t hear you get up.” Grace looked down at whatever she was holding and bit her bottom lip, another habit she inherited from her mom.

“I snucked out.” she still refused to look Jack in the eye and now it was his turn to look confused.

“Why did you sneak out Gracie?” She still had yet to lift her face and Jack needed to see her beautiful blue eyes. He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her face until she was looking straight at him.

“I fink you was having a nightmare and you was scweaming mommy’s name. Was you scared daddy?”

It took all of Jacks will power not to just break down and cry right there in front of his five year old, but that wasn’t the kind of man he was.

“Sweetie, I miss your mommy very much but I am sure that she will fight to come back home to us. Okay?” Grace just nodded and hugged the item closer to her chest. Jack was curious and wanted to know what she had been comforted by all night.

“Wanna show me whatcha got there.” Once again Grace bit her lower lip and slowly rearranged the Afghan so Jack could see what she was holding.

She had a framed photo of her and Sam just before her fifth birthday party. Grace had decided on a dress-up party and Jack had told Grace that she could decide what everyone would dress up as.

Teal’c had been Chewbacca from Star Wars, which was very fitting and didn’t take much convincing. Daniel had been Zeus which everyone rolled their eyes at, even though they dealt with false gods every day in their jobs he still seemed to never have enough of them. Jack had convinced Grace that he should be Homer; however he couldn’t convince her that Sam should be Marge, much to Sam’s delight. Instead she had chosen a fairy princess for herself and Sam. The whole day she had walked around with her hand in Sam’s, they were inseparable.

The phone ringing in the background bought him back from his happy memories. He kissed Grace on the forehead and made to move over to the phone.

“Go and get dressed and I will make you some breakfast okay?” She just jumped down from the couch, photo still in hand and made her way down the hall. Jack watched her go and looked after her long after she was out of sight. He made his way slowly to the phone dreading who might be on the other end.

He picked up the phone and heard an all too familiar voice on the other end, “General O’Neill?”

Jack rolled his eyes he had been retired for just under a year now but these people still addressed him by his rank. “Walter I am retired lose the ‘General’”

“Yes sir.” Jack just rolled his eyes and figured he would take what he could get. “So why the call Walter?”

“Sir we received word a few minutes ago that The Hammond had located our missing people and were mounting a rescue mission. The message wasn’t clear on the state that they were in but we thought you ought to know.”

Jack couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Danny Boy had actually come through for him. Not that he doubted he would but he was almost certain that Sam would be lost to him forever. He quickly started organising the rest of the morning in his head. He would need to get Grace and a bag ready for the two of them. If there was a chance that Sam would be at the SGC within the next couple of days, there is no way in the world that he would miss it.

Walter cleared his throat. “Ah sir, you there?”

Jack had quite frankly forgotten the man on the other end of the phone line. “Yeah sorry Walter, make the arrangements, Grace and I will be there before 1200 hours today.” Walter knew that the man that he respected so much would want to be here when his wife, another officer whom Walter respected a great deal, came home.

“They’re already made sir, we’re ready and waiting.” And with that Jack hung up, chucked the phone on the sofa and made a beeline for his room. Grabbing the duffel bag from under his bed, he randomly threw some clothes in. He then went into Grace’s room and did the same.

“Grace, sweetie I want you to choose some toys, we are going somewhere for a while and I don’t know how long we will be gone okay?”

She nodded and with much more poise than he was showing at the moment started searching her room for her favourite toys to bring along.

It only took them another five minutes before Jack had Grace buckled into the back of his truck and they were on their way to the SGC.


	14. Life of a hero.

They were all beamed directly to the infirmary on the ship, as soon as they arrived Dr Keller got to work on Sam. SG-4 placed her on the closest gurney and quickly moved out of the way. Daniel was still keeping pressure on the wound and the rest of her team, including a now conscious Cam and a very much alive Janet Fraiser, were hovering close by. Janet felt like she was being ignored which under the circumstances she could understand but she didn’t have to like it.

“I can help, let me help.” Jennifer really didn’t have time for this she only had a short window of time to stabilise Sam. If she is even the slightest bit unstable when she goes through the gate then it is highly likely that her body will shut down and she won’t be able to get her back.

“Right now, there is nothing you can do, you need to be cleared by security before I will let you anywhere near _MY_ patients. So if you will excuse me I have a patient that needs my help.”

Janet was shocked by the young Doctor’s words, didn’t she know that she had been Sam’s doctor for over seven years. She had written most of Sam’s medical files and probably knew her better than any other doctor ever could.

“Janet she’s right, you could be anyone and she’s just doing her job, you would do the same in her position.” Daniel tried to reassure her, but it was obvious from the frown set in her features that he hadn’t succeeded.

“Look, Doctor I understand that you don’t know who I am, but if I wanted to hurt Sam or the others don’t you think I would have done it already. I had ample opportunity over the last few days.” Janet took a step closer to the younger doctor, however she seemed to calm down as she looked to Dr Keller for the answer that she so desperately needed to hear.

“Alright, I am short staffed and I have heard enough about the famous ‘Dr Fraiser’ to let you help out. I want you to assess Sam for any other injuries that we may have missed and try and get a handle on her temperature, it’s still too low.”

Janet nodded her agreement and she visibly relaxed knowing that she would be able to help. “Have you got heated blood packs? Sam lost a lot and if you infuse warm blood, her body temperature will rise quicker but still safely.”

One of the nurses from Keller’s team grabbed a handful of heated blood packs out of a container. “Good thinking, have you found any other injuries?” Janet was still working her way down Sam’s body, being careful not to jostle her too much.

“A few cracked ribs maybe some broken ones, at least one of her lungs has been punctured if not both. I would recommend putting her on a ventilator, one that we can unplug when we have to go through the gate and control manually until we are back at the SGC. The major laceration across her torso is pretty infected but that can wait, her right leg is definitely broken and I think she has hurt her hip as well, but I can’t feel a fracture. Her left arm also appears to be fractured and with the head laceration that I can see I am willing to bet she has a pretty severe concussion.” 

Jennifer nodded her gratitude at the other woman’s professional overview of Sam’s injuries, she has found that the best and worst thing about working in the Stargate program is that you form friendships with the people you treat and it can make it difficult to keep focused on what needs to be done, luckily for Jennifer, Doctor Fraiser appeared to be just as brilliant as she had been described by many of the SGC personnel.

Teal’c was still supporting Cam, the two men were standing next to the unconscious body of Vala, she had begun looking much better and would no doubt be awake soon. “Colonel Mitchell, I believe it would be wise for you to relocate onto an awaiting gurney so that Doctor Keller’s staff may assess your injuries further.” Cam merely grunted his approval and Teal’c guided him onto the nearest empty bed and made his way to the other side of the medical bay where he could get a better view of what was going on.

Just as he had Sam in his sights his radio crackled to life. “Teal’c come in.” He automatically reached for the button on the side of his radio.

“Go ahead.”

“We have arrived at the nearest planet with a Stargate, there doesn’t appear to be any life signs on the surface so you guys shouldn’t have an issue getting our people home.”

Teal’c was pleased to hear that they had arrived and that they would be once again on the move. “We will radio you once Doctor Keller has readied Colonel Carter and the others for travel through the Stargate.”

“Bridge out.”

Dr Keller had heard the transmission and was already in the process of readying Sam for the trip through the gate. “Okay, Daniel I still need you to keep pressure on the wound, I will be maintaining her airway and air supply, Teal’c I want you to carry the top of the stretcher and then Major Franks to carry the bottom, if we have to perform CPR on her we are not and I stress NOT going to have the time to place her down, and you,” she pointed to where Janet was standing. “I want you to keep a constant eye on her vitals checking her pulse manually the whole way, if at any point in time you feel the slightest change you need to notify me. Is everyone clear?”

There was a chorus of confirmations all around, everybody was beginning to regain their confidence, having somebody else in charge was rather comforting for many of the personnel. Jennifer nodded to Teal’c, signalling that they were ready to embark. “Bridge we are ready for transport.” A second later a voice came over the radio.

“Good luck and god speed,” and with that they were beamed down to the planet right in front of the Stargate.

Once on the planet one of the lieutenants who had accompanied them made her way over to the DHD and began dialling the coordinates for Earth. Although she was pressing the symbols as quick as she could on the unfamiliar configuration of this particular DHD, it felt like a lifetime to the others waiting for that blue wave to come surging out of the ancient device before them.

After what seemed like forever to the others, there was only two more chevrons to lock into position it was at this point that they all heard what they had been dreading from the moment they located their missing people.

“She’s Crashing, Dr Keller her pulse is tachy and weak, we’re losing her!” At Janet’s words everyone’s hearts sank, Sam was one of the most important people to this program and without her it probably wouldn’t even be running.

“You need to start CPR, Dr Fraiser you are the lightest person here, you have to do it.” Without a second thought Janet jumped up onto the stretcher and placed her hand just to the left of Sam’s sternum just between her breasts, she held one hand on top of the other and began pumping her hands on to her best friend’s chest in an attempt to get her heart beating again. Janet had forgotten how tiring this could be, but there was absolutely no way she would give into her fatigue and let Sam die. The wormhole had final formed in front of the group and they had begun to approach the event horizon.

Janet didn’t even flinch when they stepped across the threshold and she felt the all too familiar pull of gate travel. Once on the other side she heard yelling and alarms blearing in the background, but the rest of her attention was focused on what she was doing. Saving the life of a hero.


	15. By her side

**A/N: Apologies for how long this took but I ended up going away for the weekend and didn't have access to the internet. I'd also like to thank you all for your kudos and kind words. I appreciate you all.**

* * *

Retired General Jack O’Neill stood in front of the window in the control room as the klaxons started blaring and the chevrons locked in one by one. He had never been so nervous, what if they hadn’t found her? What if they had but she was dead? The unanswered questions were killing him, would it have hurt for the Hammond to be a bit more specific in their message? ‘_We’ve got severely injured coming through the gate to Earth,’ _was not an acceptable way to inform them of their people’s conditions. Was Sam injured? He didn’t know and this damn gate was taking forever to get a lock. It didn’t normally take this long did it?

Just as he was about to voice his annoyance, Walter announced that chevron seven had locked and with it the gate had opened. Jack took a step closer to the window, looking over Walter's shoulder at the screen desperately awaiting the confirmation code from one of their people.

After what seemed like a life time SG-4 sent through their code. “Open the iris.” General Landry was standing on the other side of Walter and seemed nearly as anxious as Jack. Despite the loud noise from the sirens, there seemed to be a nervous silence that had settled over the personnel awaiting the return of their favourite team, and in particular their resident genius.

Cameron Mitchell was the first to be brought back through the gate, he was on a stretcher but Jack could see that he was conscious and didn’t appear to have any serious injuries. Jack desperately wanted to make his way down to the gate room but didn’t dare move in case of missing his chance at seeing Sam, a decision that he would later regret.

Next was Vala, she appeared to be just regaining consciousness as they brought her through the gate and the nurses started fussing over her as soon as they were through. Jack hoped that this was the severe injuries that they were talking about. He highly doubted it would be though, it wasn’t like them to exaggerate a person’s status and he had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach that Sam was the one that was hurt and that was the reason the Hammond had failed to mention who was injured because they knew just how people would react.

Everybody worshiped Sam, she was always there for military and scientists alike, whether they needed to discuss the most recent scientific discovery or wanted to practice their hand to hand combat she was always willing to help out. It was one of the many things that Jack loved about his wife, she was so selfless, sometimes to the point of neglecting her own needs in favour of taking care of someone else.

Jack knew that the next stretcher to come through the gate would be carrying his wife, but he was not prepared for what he saw. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, giving him time to take in every horrible detail of what was going on in the gate room below. The other two of her team mates were being transferred to gurneys and were now on their way to the infirmary where Doctor Lam would no doubt be prepared and waiting for their arrival.

There were so many people running around the gate room, cleaning up the mess, a medical team awaiting the arrival of another patient and SF’s with their weapons trained on the event horizon. All of a sudden there was a ripple in the gate and Major Franks became visible, he was clearly having difficulty carrying the weight on the stretcher hidden in the worm hole. Slowly more and more of the stretcher and its occupant became visible. The legs were covered in blood, cuts and bruises covered every inch of her.

As much as Jack wanted to look away he knew he had to be strong, the more of his wife’s battered body he saw the more nauseous he became. All of a sudden he saw another pair of legs on either side of his wife, the new body appeared to be straddling his wife. As more of the mysterious person became visible Jack soon realised that his worst nightmare was coming true. The person on top of his wife was administering CPR. Jack was frozen in place, he wasn’t breathing anymore and he couldn’t bear to miss a single second of what was happening. What if this was the last time that he saw her, what if they didn’t get her heart beating again?

When the other end of the stretcher carried by Teal’c came through the gate, Jack felt a small amount of relief, at least Sam wasn’t alone, Teal’c would look after her. Jack couldn’t bear to look at Sam’s face, he didn't want to remember her like this. He wanted to remember Sam as a healthy, vibrant, beautiful woman who had the most gorgeous smile. He would never be able to face Grace again if he saw that, his daughter who looked so much like his beautiful wife.

As soon as Doctor Keller was on the other side of the wormhole she started shouting out orders. “Get me one milligram of Adrenaline. Straight to the infirmary Franks, we don’t have time to transfer her to a gurney. Keep up that rhythm Janet, with any luck we won’t have to use the defib.”

Janet? Had Jennifer just referred to that small woman as Janet? He must have heard her wrong, the only Janet to have ever worked at the SGC died nearly seven years ago.

As soon as they had left the gate room Jack was moving with no real intention of actually doing so. It was ingrained into his DNA to be where she was and right now he didn’t want to be anywhere else but by her side.

When he reached the infirmary he noticed Teal’c and Daniel (he was so focused on getting to Sam that he hadn’t even noticed Daniel come through the gate behind them) sitting in the two of the chairs closest to the OR.

They both looked up at the man they were dreading to see.

“Jack.” The way Daniel uttered his name sounded like he was apologising for his loss.

“Where is she Daniel?” Jack took a step towards the two men at the same time Teal’c stood up and placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder in an attempt to calm the younger man down. It would not do any good to get thrown out of the infirmary for inappropriate behaviour.

“Colonel Carter is strong O’Neill, Doctor Keller has taken her into surgery, in an attempt to heal her many injuries. There is nothing that you can do now except await her safe return.”

Jack sighed and threw himself into the vacant seat next to Daniel. “I know T, but I seem to have done a lot of waiting over the past week, I just want to see her.” With sudden dread he paused. “Oh God, did they get her heart started again before she went into the OR?” Jack was starting to panic again and Daniel was quick to reassure him.

“Yeah Jack on the way to the infirmary they got a heartbeat, it was weak but it was there and at this point it was a tiny miracle.” Daniel looked down at his hands, Jack followed his eyes and only just realised that his hands were caked in blood.

_‘Oh god, that wasn’t just anybody’s blood, it was Sam’s’_

Teal’c noticed the horrified expression forming on Jack’s face and the one of despair on Daniel’s. “Daniel Jackson, would it not be prudent for you to go and clean your hands, we will remain here and watch over Samantha.”

Jack could see that Daniel was fighting with his need to stay close to Sam and his desire to wash away the crimson reminder of how close she came to dying off of his hands. “Danny boy, T is right we will stay here. Go and shower and then come back. We will send someone to get you if we hear anything, okay?”

Daniel looked up at Jack and seemed to be looking for some sign that he was being lied to. “As soon as you hear anything?” Jack nodded and Teal’c lowered his head in agreement.

“Indeed, Daniel Jackson.” With that Daniel stood up and made his way to the locker rooms to clean himself up, leaving Jack and Teal’c to wait for any news regarding Sam.

“So T, what the hell happened out there; I need to know.” Teal’c regarded Jack for a second, checking to make sure he would be able to handle what he had to say.

“Much has occurred O’Neill, but I am still unsure as to how Colonel Carter ended up in her current condition.” Jack knew that Teal’c would tell him everything he needed to know and leave out the details that weren’t important.

“Alright buddy, start at the beginning”. With that decree Teal’c went into explaining to Jack where they found the others, their conditions when they were found and also about their dead CMO showing up and saving Sam.

“Janet! You mean to tell me that she is alive and so is Sam because of her?” Teal’c once again inclined his head.

“That is what I said is it not?” Jack was desperately trying to rub away the tension headache he could feel forming in his brow.

“Yeah, yeah it was. It’s just I heard Doctor Keller say… but I didn’t… I thought I was crazy. I mean, Janet. It’s really her?”

“Indeed it is O’Neill.”


	16. Thanks Space Monkey

It only took ten minutes before Daniel returned and sat down with the other two men. “So Danny boy, do you know what is going on with Janet?”

Daniel furrowed his brow, “What do you mean?” Jack gestured with his hands at nothing in particular.

“Well they’re not just going to accept her word for who she is, she showed up out of nowhere and the only people that can verify who she is, are unconscious at the moment.” Daniel turned to face Jack

“What do you think is going to happen to her?”

Jack shrugged his shoulders and sighed, “I dunno, probably question her and see if she knows anything helpful until someone can verify who she is. Hopefully Cam or Vala will wake up soon and they can tell us exactly what happened, like how they ended up on that planet in the first place.”

Teal’c chose this moment to stand up. “I am going to go and check on the well-being of Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran. I will return shortly.” 

Daniel turned to Jack after Teal’c was gone , unsure as to how to start a conversation with the man who was so much like an older brother. How do you have small talk with a man, whose wife was currently in emergency surgery? Daniel opened his mouth to say something but was quickly cut off.

“Thanks for bringing her back to us Daniel.”

A man who was no stranger to the English language had just been stunned into silence by a single sentence from a man who was known for not being very tact with words. He had expected Jack to be upset at him because there was every chance that Sam may still die; she wasn’t out of the woods yet. It was still very likely that she would never make it out of the operating theatre alive.

How could Jack even stand being so close to him right now because at the moment Daniel was not only angry at himself for not finding her sooner but also at the powers that be for not letting him go earlier.

Daniel had been thinking about why it had taken so long for his request to take the Hammond to be received and ultimately refused. Colonel Samantha Carter-O’Neill is one of the Air forces biggest assets and they couldn’t afford to lose her. So why was his original request not approved immediately? Why did he have to go directly to the President and receive his approval? Would Sam have had a better chance if they had just gotten to her two days earlier?

Jack looked at Daniel for a long time before he spoke again. “Daniel, you did everything you could have. She is here now and I have to be grateful for that. There is no point in asking yourself ‘what if?’ you will never forgive yourself if you do.”

Daniel wondered if Jack had suddenly learnt how to read his mind or if Daniel was just as easy to read as he always has been. “Look, Jack I know that you wished it was you who had gone on that mission and found her…”

Jack held up his hand to stop Daniel from talking. “Look, Daniel I have had plenty of time lately to think about this, quite frankly, yes I wished that I had gone on that mission but I know for a fact that I would have just been a liability out there. I would have not only been worrying about Sam but also about Grace, I wouldn’t have been any help.”

Once again Daniel was gobsmacked. He sat next to Jack in front of the operating theater with both knees bought up to his chest, staring open mouthed at his closest friend. Who by all rights should be a complete mess.

“I…ah…I mean….umm.”

Jack rolled his eyes at the younger man, it wasn’t very often that one could render a man of twenty three languages speechless.

“Look Daniel there is nothing more that needs to be said, you bought her home and right now, at this very moment I am beyond grateful. So… I mean yeah that’s it…. Thanks Space Monkey.”

After all was said and done, the two of them just sat together in a comfortable silence. Having Daniel beside him was a great support to Jack and he wasn’t sure if he would be so calm about the whole situation if it wasn’t for his friends.

After a while Teal’c returned from checking on the rest of the team, he walked in and stopped directly in front of Daniel.

“Daniel Jackson, General Landry has asked for your presence in isolation room two. I believe he requires your assistance in determining the right course of action in regards to Doctor Fraiser.”


	17. A force to be reckoned with

As Daniel made his way to the isolation room he started to remember all of the times, that not only himself, but all of SG-1 had spent with Doctor Janet Fraiser. The woman was utterly amazing, her job was to literally put the lives of others before her own and in the end her gung hoe attitude saved a man’s life when by all rights they both should have died that day on P3X-666.

He wasn’t sure if the SGC could handle it if this woman really was Janet Fraiser, would they give her job back? Would they ask Doctor Lam to leave? Oh god what if Sam died but they got Janet? Would the SGC survive Sam’s loss?

A multitude of similar questions kept running around Daniel’s head, to the point where he was working himself into a state of panic. When he eventually reached the isolation rooms he had nearly reached a full on panic attack, so he took a minute to himself to calm down and prepared himself for what he was about to face.

Daniel took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and walked into the observation room above isolation room two where General Landry would be waiting. As he stepped through the door, the first thing he noticed was General Landry sitting in a chair against the glass rubbing his temples.

People coming back from the dead unexpectedly tended to cause headaches all round, not that Daniel knew that from first-hand experience. After all he was usually the one coming back from the dead.

When he looked into the isolation room, Doctor Lam was currently standing by the bed taking notes, at that moment she looked up into the observation room and smiled. She then proceeded to make her way out of the isolation room and up to the observation room. After she had left, Daniel allowed himself to finally look at the woman in the infirmary bed. She was just as he had remembered her, her long auburn hair had been put into a sloppy pony tail and was lying on her right shoulder, the infirmary scrubs they had placed her in made her look tiny due to their large size and even in sleep she looked like a force to be reckoned with. Yep exactly how he remembered her. Most definitely Janet Fraiser.

At that moment Carolyn made her way over to the computer on the far side of the observation room and began typing in commands, presumably to bring up Janet’s results. General Landry finally acknowledged Daniel with a nod of his head, and then he turned his full attention to his daughter.

Once Carolyn had bought up the necessary information and she knew the two men were paying attention she started her briefing. She started by telling the two men about the woman’s health, other than a few scrapes and bruising and a mild case of hypothermia she was in fairly good shape compared to the other three. She then went on to tell them about the test she ran to try and corroborate who she was. At this point Daniel cut in.

“Look, Doc this is very interesting and another time I am sure that I would love to hear all about it, really I would but I am telling you, that woman down there looks like Janet Fraiser, so can you just tell me if it actually is my friend or not?”

General Landry seemed relieved that he wouldn’t have to listen to any more of what his daughter had to say. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to per say but he didn’t really understand most of what she says when she starts to prattle on about results and such. He was also grateful that Daniel had been the one to cut her off and not him because that would have just infuriated her, but she would allow it from Dr Jackson, especially after the rough time he has gone through lately.

Carolyn took a deep breath and started looking over her notes. She seemed to be lost for a few seconds after having lost her train of thought during Daniel’s tirade.

She took a deep breath and looked at her Father and then too Daniel. As much as she knew they would all appreciate this news she wasn’t sure how exactly it would affect her.

“As far as I can tell the woman sitting in the isolation room is Doctor Janet Fraiser.”


End file.
